


Sweethearts (trad fr)

by LeTraducteur



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Divorce Lawyer Crowley, Established Relationship, M/M, wedding planner Aziraphale
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:14:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26068558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeTraducteur/pseuds/LeTraducteur
Summary: La douleur derrière ses yeux ne se calme pas plus que les Device-Pulsifer (ou Pulsifer-Device) ne montrent de signe qu’ils vont trouver un accord à l’amiable pour leur divorce.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Sweethearts (trad fr)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/gifts).
  * A translation of [Restricted Work] by [j_gabrielle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle). Log in to view. 



> N'hésitez pas à laisser des kudos et des commentaires !  
> -  
> Merci de ne pas poster sur un autre site sans mon autorisation.  
> Les traductions sont réalisées avec l'autorisation des auteur.es.

Crowley serre les dents. Le pouce et l’index pinçant la haut de son nez. Le couple se querellant de l’autre côté de la table alternant entre des tirs rapides d’espagnol et des salves d’anglais alors qu’ils se reprochent tous les malheurs de leur mariage. M. Device-Pulsifer (ou _Pulsifer_ -Device, suivant le parti questionné) est de la couleur d’une prune et Crowley, absolument pas du fond de son cœur, commence à se demander s’il ne va pas expirer de hargne sur sa chaise.

Il jette un coup d’œil à l’horloge sur son bureau. Merde, il va être en retard pour son repas à ce rythme.

La douleur derrière ses yeux ne se calme pas plus que les Device-Pulsifer (ou Pulsifer-Device) ne montrent de signe qu’ils vont trouver un accord à l’amiable pour leur divorce. Crowley sait que ce n’est absolument pas professionnel mais il est à deux doigts de --

"Bonjour mon cœur, je suis là pour te voler – _Oh!_ " Aziraphale fait irruption dans son bureau, apportant avec lui une atmosphère ensoleillée qui semble le suivre partout. Ses yeux sont grands et ronds comme une soucoupe quand il les pose sur le couple, qui a l’air surpris et perplexe à la vue de son mari.

"Anathema ! Newt ! Comment c’est sympa de vous voir ! Comment vont les cousins ? Et l’oncle Jorge ? Comment est sa toux ?" Aziraphale les salue avec une bise. Crowley roule des yeux mais accepte ses propre bisous avec grâce quand ils arrivent à lui.

Mme Pulsifer-Device (ou Device-Pulsifer) cligne des yeux. "Aziraphale, c’est…. ?"

"Mon cher mari, Crowley," rayonne Aziraphale, passant un bras autour des épaules de Crowley, venant se percher sur le bras de sa chaise. "Celui sur lequel je vous ai tout dis."

M. Device-Pulsifer (ou Pulsifer-Device) ouvre la bouche. "Votre mari est notre avocat de divorce ? Celui qui, vous nous aviez dit, était un grand romantique ? Celui qui vous a impressionné à votre premier rendez-vous et s’est surpassé pour votre demande en mariage ?" s’agite-il, légèrement hystérique, tournant ses yeux écarquillés vers Crowley. " _Vous_ êtes mariés à l’organisateur de notre mariage?

"Oui, je le suis," soupire Crowley. Ce n’est pas la première fois que leur vie professionnelle se sont croisées et ce ne sera pas la dernière. Il peut déjà sentir comment cela va se terminer, jugeant la lueur presque démoniaque dans le regard d’Aziraphale.

Il jette un regard abattu à son mari, mais il manque la puissance pour être vraiment une réprimande. _S’il te plaît, assures-toi qu’ils aient payer mes honoraires avant que tu ne sauves leur mariage_. Il serre ses lèvres.

Aziraphale sourit, la courbe de sa bouche une promesse. _Bien sûr, mon cœur._

**Author's Note:**

> Mon Tumblr : [nannerl20](https://nannerl20.tumblr.com/)  
> j_gabrielle tumblr : [randomingoftherandomness](https://randomingoftherandomness.tumblr.com/)


End file.
